Zoe Kagami
Zoe Kagami is one of the protagonists of the Shardsverse series. She is a magical prodigy who graduated from the Lexida Academy. Zoe is the childhood friend of Fer and Sara and the daughter of Karina Kagami and Samuel, two of the original founding members of the Skywatch. She serves as Rosa's rival. History Zoe was born shortly before her father ran off and disappeared. She was raised by her mother and her older sister, Nyx, in Etheria. She grew up alongside Fer and Sara Nevarine, twins and the adopted children of Creoz Mitarian. Eventually, she was orphaned after her mother died in the battle between Skywatch and the Cult of the End. Her older sister disappeared shortly after leaving her in the care of the Headmaster of Lexida, Magnus. There she grew up in grace and power under his tutelage quickly rising past the ranks and eventually became a member of her parents' organization, Skywatch or rather Magnus's attempt at reviving it, after she graduated from Lexida. Her sister had been a member shortly after her mother and father retired but disappeared leaving her two friends, Auralia and Oz the only two members. She signed on as the third member taking on her aunt's position of Huntress. Now, she serves as the Deputy Headmistress of Lexida at Magnus's request and is a Professor. Appearance Zoe is a woman in her late teens to her early twenties. She is described to have an ethereal beauty. Her hair is wine purple and reaches down to her mid-back. Her bangs cover parts of her forehead and frame her jaw, reaching down to her shoulders. Her hair is styled in a ponytail. Zoe wears a black high collar jacket with a white blouse underneath with black pants and black shoes. Most of the time, she is seen wearing a hooded cloak. Personality Zoe is extremely stoic, displaying very little emotion other than annoyance. She is regarded as a cold disciplinarian and one of the most feared mages in Lexida. Zoe is extremely strict, allowing no slackers in her class. Zoe takes her job as the headmistress seriously and is often dismayed at the laziness of the headmaster, who often dumps all the paperwork on her. Due to her apparent lack of emotion, people tend to steer clear of her for the belief that she has sociopathic tendencies while others believe that she is a homunculus created by the mad headmaster's machinations through animancy. However, when she does snap, it's explosive and ends up with people having their morale shattered. Her lack of emotion is a defense mechanism she developed after the death of both her parents and her sister's abandonment of her, forcing her to live on the streets of Illoran until Magnus found her and took her in. Despite her not showing it, she does hold a great degree of affection for her estranged cousin Rosa. She just doesn't know how to express it. When she goes on breaks, Zoe often uses the Phase spell to travel to Materia and stay with her cousin. Rosa describes her visits as awkward and extremely uncomfortable as Zoe would try to make small talk by saying completely random and weird facts while also bringing up her sex life. However, she will still protect Rosa all the same. Powers and Abilities Zoe is a once in a lifetime prodigy who was born from Samuel and Karina. She graduated two years earlier than her fellow classmates. She is powerful to stand against one of the Trinity Members of the Cult of Obsidian as well as fight her fellow Skywatch Members. Magical Prowess Zoe is described as a once in a lifetime magical prodigy, easily ascending through the ranks of Lexida and eventually graduating at the ripe old age of 12 years old. She was chosen as a member of the New Skywatch, taking her sister's place after she disappeared. Zoe has mastered several forms of magic as well as the hereditary magic she inherited from her father, the Eyes of Umbra. Zoe is a master practitioner of Shadow Magic, which is a lesser form of Dark Magic and is considered to be the opposite of Prism Magic. With this, Zoe can bend shadows to her will as well as gather them in highly destructive spheres of energy. With Shadow Magic, Zoe can turn herself into a shade becoming intangible, phasing through both magical and physical attacks for five minutes. Spells *'Lightning Straight': Zeta forms a hyper condensed form of lightning at the tips of her fingers and fires it as a straight beam capable of puncturing even the hide of an Archpriest from the Cult of Obsidian. *'Battle Form: Fenrir': Zeta flares her mana, creating a massive wolf made of pure aura. This wolf stands at 30 meters in height. zoe lightning straight.gif|Zoe using Lightning Straight battle.gif|Battle Avatar Fenrir Combat Prowess Zoe is a master at close combat, easily exceeding even the top tier combat mages of her generation and the one before her. She can fight against Magnus for a few minutes before she is overpowered. Zoe can also fight on par with the Trinity of the Cult of Obsidian, ripping off one of the Trinity Member's arms. Zoe is a master swordswoman, preferring to dual wield Falchions she calls Amethyst. Her style is described as elegance and full of grace like a dancer dancing across an ocean of blood and body parts. Eyes of Umbra The Hereditary Magic inherited from her father and the Kagami Family, the Eyes of Umbra grant her immense perception, allowing her to see objects moving at extremely high speeds. To her everything is slow, allowing her to counter attacks aimed at her. The Eyes have a chain of progression with Zoe having attained all six stages. Her unique ability is known as the Flames of Penumbra which grants her access to black flames capable of reducing objects and beings to nothing as the flames will feed off even the ashes. *'Penumbra: Flame': A fire spell of Zeta's own creation. She is able to spew a steady stream of black fire from her palms. *'Penumbra: Flare': Zeta forms a massive sphere of fire that can engulf a large area the size of Times Square in New York and reduce it to a smoldering crater. *'Penumbra: Flames of Malfegor': Zoe can summon a massive stream of black fire to incinerate everything in her path. *'Penumbra: Total Immolation': Zoe's penultimate technique. She can use Penumbra to burn a singular target of her choosing, allowing her to reduce even magical attacks to nothing if she wished as well as burn down the concept behind it. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Zoe has only used Transcendence a few times in her life with the first being her fight against a Culonimbus Dragon on Etheria with their battle ripping apart the skies of Aurba. Intelligence Zeta is a magical prodigy with no equal in her generation. She has outclassed older peers in all fields of combat, magic, and academia and managed to graduate at a younger age than her friends, Fer and Sara. She teaches a class at the Lexida Lunarium and is the right hand of the Archmage, making her the youngest Deputy Headmistress in the history of the academy. Trivia *Zoe's appearance is based on Natsume Tsuchimikado. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Members of Skywatch Category:Lexida Academy